


(un)Romantic

by sparklyfaerie



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kyoru Week 2020, Manga Spoilers, day four: lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: There was absolutely nothing, Kyo assures her, that was romantic about their first kiss.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	(un)Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Two in one day? No I don't know where it came from either.

There was absolutely nothing, Kyo assures her during the first week of their relationship, that was romantic about their first kiss. That doesn’t bother her so much. The first that she can remember was plenty romantic enough for her.

She just wishes she could remember. The first is special simply because it’s the _first_.

He won’t tell her, though, so she has to get her information elsewhere.

It’s Yuki she gets the answer from, which surprises her. He blinks at her when she mentions it in passing one afternoon over homework while Kyo is at the dojo, and responds “You don’t remember? It was when you fell. Kyo was there. You were talking to him before the ambulance got there and he kissed you.”

She frowns, because she really doesn’t remember much after she fell. She _thinks_ she remembers Kyo being there, but had written that off as wishful thinking while in the hospital. “I don’t remember.” She says with a disappointed sigh. “I wish I did.”

Yuki gives an awkward cough, and she takes the hint. He deliberately avoids learning the specifics of Tohru’s relationship with Kyo these days, whether out of respect for her or discomfort with knowing someone else’s intimate details. He once said that he can see that she’s happy, and that’s all he cares about.

They return to their homework.

* * *

Kyo is doing his homework in her room after dinner that evening. He looks so cute with his little frown as he erases his work on a tough math problem that she can’t help but blurt “Yuki-kun told me you kissed me after I fell.”

He drops his pencil with a clatter, looking up at her with wide, startled eyes.

She smiles at him from the bed, kicking her legs in the air. The book she was reading is abandoned on her pillow as she rests her head on her hand, propping it up with an elbow. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

His face flushes with colour and he looks away. He picks up his pencil and deliberately goes back to his homework, scratching a few numbers out and muttering to himself.

“I’m sorry?” She leans forward. “What was that?”

He sighs. “I said I forgot he saw that.”

She giggles, pushing herself up off her stomach and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She leans forward eagerly. “Why didn’t you just tell me, though?”

Kyo huffs, scowling at her. “Why didn’t I tell you that I took advantage of you while you were bleeding on the ground?” He asks sarcastically. “Gee, I _wonder_.”

Her smile drops as she ponders his words. He really does have a bad habit of thinking the absolute worst of himself.

She slips off the bed and rounds the little folding table to sit at his side. She tucks herself around his left arm and puts her head on his shoulder. “I don’t think you took advantage of me.” She whispers.

He throws his pencil down in frustration. “You don’t even _remember_ it.” He points out bitterly.

“I would have kissed you anyway.” She says stubbornly.

“I’d just thrown your feelings in your face!” Kyo argues.

She hugs his arm tighter and angles her head to look up at him. He’s deliberately looking in the other direction, scowl firmly fixed on his face. “You thought you were doing the right thing.” She whispers. “I can’t be mad at your for that.”

“Yeah, well, I _can_.” He stubbornly maintains.

She sits up straight and frowns. “Kyo-kun, look at me.” She says as firmly as she can manage. When he sighs and turns toward her, she surges up and grasps his face, planting a kiss on his lips without any warning.

They’re both red in the face when she pulls away. “There. Now we’re even.”

“How d’you figure _that_?” He splutters, complete and utter shock written across his features.

She shrugs. “You didn’t ask the first time, right? I didn’t ask that time. We’re even.” They’ve not progressed to the point of simply stealing kisses without checking in first. Every single one after their kiss outside the hospital has always been with explicit permission while they were figuring out how they functioned in this new dynamic.

“That’s not even _nearly_ the same thing.” He argues, his ears turning red. “You _know_ I wouldn’t have said no if you asked.”

“No I didn’t.” She argues, poking him in the side. “You’re upset. You might have said no. I took it anyway.”

Kyo facepalms. “It’s not the same thing.” He maintains.

“Yes it is.” She stands up. “And if you keep arguing with me I’ll just do it again!”

As far as threats go, it’s not the most intimidating either of them have ever heard. But it seems to knock Kyo out of his funk, because he huffs an incredulous laugh and raises an eyebrow at her. “I’m _terrified_.”

“You _should_ be.” She pushes the table away from him, ignoring his pencil clattering to the ground. She plops herself across his lap and loops her arms around his neck. “I’ll kiss you a hundred times and I won’t ask for a single one of them!”

He shakes his head, lips quirking. “You are the most ridiculous—”

She cuts him off by making a start on her threat.

* * *

“Tohru?”

“Yes, Kyo-kun?”

“That was a really fucking stupid topic for our first fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it doesn't really fit the prompt, but oh well. I didn't want to write smut so we got fluff instead.
> 
> Of course these two idiots would have a stupid first fight.


End file.
